catalysts_and_roguesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Game
The Game is the ruleset that constrains the actions of all the Catalysts and the Players. It exists within The System. It also provides the Players with their functional immortality once they have acquired their Weapon. History The Game appears to have been played countless times - each time ending without a conclusive victor. It has been noted in lore that at least 25 iterations have been run, but it has been stated that until The Game reaches its desired outcome, it will continue to run iterations. What that desired outcome is is unknown - however, all three factions seek to end The Game in their own way. The Game is depicted frequently as a chessboard. Mechanics As of January 27th, 2017, the introduction closed and the Game was set in earnest. The Fool's King was in first place, with the largest number of players sworn to him; following him was the Beholder, and in last place was the Other with no Player vassals. In the process of setting the board, starting armies and locations were assigned from a map of an island that appears to be the primary location of the Game. The Other, allowed first choice as he was in last place, selected The Father's Abadon and the Father's Legions. The Beholder, given second choice, elected not to choose and to leave it to his vassals to select an Army, though when this will occur is unknown. The Fool's King chose the Army of the previous iteration. Upon the conclusion of the opening selections, the Beholder elected to open the Game with an offense. The Other chose to open with interception; and the Fool chose to support the Beholder's assault. While the board is being set, several Catalyst Players are still missing. The Father's "has not fulfilled his mission", and his placement is dependent on an enemy, The Broken, who has expressed a desire to simply let him become "Forgotten" (presumably destroyed). The Manic remains asleep due to The Sleeper's influence in halting his siege of The System in a previous iteration. The Sleeper "has not yet remembered", leaving her unable to join the Game. Finally, The Martyr remains comatose after she was slain in a previous iteration in order to save The Beholder. When the first round of the Game begins is also unknown. Pieces Each faction has roles in its roster. They are filled by both Catalysts and players - there can also be multiples for each piece. The Beholder's Court * The King - Currently filled by The Beholder * The Queen * The Bishop * The Knight * The Rook * The Pawn The Fool's Court * The King - Currently filled by The Fools' King * The Queen - Currently filled by Celestine Winters * The Bishop - Currently filled by Athen Corelli * The Knight * The Rook * The Pawn The Other's Court * The King - Currently filled by The Other * The Queen * The Bishop * The Knight * The Rook * The Pawn